No podía ser amor
by Luchasdelpiano
Summary: Hay un quiebre en Hermione; se ha dado cuenta que ya no quiere a Ron. La gran confirmación fue verlo besándose con Lavender. Sin embargo, ese descubrimiento será el inicio de una aventura llena de romance, amistad y gratas sorpresas.
1. Chapter 1

_"Escribí un Dramione; no es de mi gusto la pareja, Draco es demasiado gilipollas, si me entendéis, pero qué cosas, vosotras lo amáis. Badly done, girls! Jajaja_

 _Didi, mira que me has hecho pecar y dejar mis sólidos principios. Ojalá tu idea resulte satisfactoria._

 _Saludos, un español comiéndose a Chile"_

Capítulo I

\- Ron es un idiota- Hermione se tendió en su cama o al menos, creyó que lo era; los sonidos del festejo le llegaban como un estruendo, ¿y qué? Weasley fue el rey del partido, un pelmazo digno del mejor asiento en las gradas de los Slytherin.

Lamentaba tanto haber hechizado a Cormac, ese petulante simio se habría ganado el puesto, no así el inseguro de Ron.

Sin embargo, no la alteraba el hecho de que él y Lavender se estuvieran dando el lote por los lugares más sórdidos del castillo, por ella que se hiciera hombre luego si así quería; los magos solían ser padres muy pronto, pues claro, la comunidad mágica no daba educación sexual, era tan retrógrada en ese sentido, tan medieval.

Y ahí estaba el gran detalle, se suponía que lo quería, lo quería desde la primera pelea, casi. Ese pelirrojo, escuálido, medio cruel y acomplejado la tenía, ¿o la había tenido?

Tal vez, el paso de los años había arreglado su desajuste cerebral y el chico sólo era un pecoso poco llamativo, alguien que sólo sería un amigo de tantos que vendrían.

Algo dentro de ella se lo decía, algo había muerto, con certeza y no fue ver a Ron chocando los dientes con una arrojada Lavender lo que provocó el fin, eso sólo le dejaba repelús en su alma. Su libido había muerto. Oh, si hasta el patoso Krumm sabía besar.

Buscó en su almohada una nueva camisa de dormir, esa que su madre había insistido en comprarle.

Se quitó la ropa sin prisa y se metió en la que creyó era su cama. No se sentía como el pijama de su madre, pero se había dejado la varita en una butaca, ¡y eso que era brillante! Nada de lumus por esa noche.

No tardó mucho en quedarse dormida, pensó en lo más aburrido del mundo, el Quidditch.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? Indujo a su mente a soñar con el bendito campo, ¡joder!

Eso le recordaba a algo, Malfoy se acercaba presumiendo las nuevas escobas, regalo de su supremacista padre...

Espera, ¿que eso no había pasado en segundo año? Sí, y ella se vio repitiendo que los Gryffindor se ganaban el puesto por su valía. Pero algo no cuadraba, Draco estaba igual, exactamente igual que ahora. Su rubio platino, su nariz recta y su mirada provocadora, llena de anhelo por algo que no podía tener sin el dinero: amigos.

Miró a su alrededor, pero no había nadie más que ellos; él se acercó, con ese aire de niño mimado, ese andar que sólo un privilegiado en sociedad tendría.

"¿Te demuestro mi valía? ", susurró.

"Mi varita... ¿Dónde la dejé?"

"Para esto yo seré un sangresucia, no necesito de magia para hacer lo que me dé la gana contigo."

"Cómo si pudieras, Draco. Además, es un sueño, no puedes dañarme."

"Si crees que te voy a dañar, ¿qué haces vestida así, Hermione? Yo diría que por algo no estás en duelo por Weasley."

"No sé de qué hablas, huroncito.", observó su ropa, ¿qué diablos hacía vestida con ese pijama vulgar de Lavender?

"Te gusto, por eso no te sientes mal. Tu subconsciente habla, ni la mejor magia que puedas conjurar te va a ayudar."

La besó, pero sin ansias, no era como el calamar Weasley, no, se lo tomaba con calma, seguro. Malfoy sí podía...

No, no Malfoy...

Oh, el Draco que su mente había llamado y creado.

Y diablos, esa invención suya era varonil, no chocaba los dientes ni introducía su lengua como un puberto.

Por Merlín, quería más, más de lo que su educación mojigata le podía ofrecer.

Malfoy acarició sus omóplatos y una corriente eléctrica se extendió por cada fibra de su ser; se sentía extasiada, fuera de sí. Estaba hambrienta de él.

Y tenía sentido, necesitaba rebelarse contra todos esos años desperdiciados queriendo a Ron, una amistad que jamás llegaría a buen puerto.

Quería que todos vieran que ella, la recta estudiante no por algo tenía una melena; era una leona famélica, pidiendo nuevas sensaciones, gritando que ansiaba a Draco, ¿y por qué no? Dentro de sí.

Ginny ya le había contado cómo era, **_"nada del otro mundo, había dicho, sólo preocúpate de asustarlo si llega a hablar. No por nada soy experta en el hechizo de los mocomurciélagos y tú eres la mejor del colegio. Deberías elegir a Draco, él jamás se jactaría de haberlo hecho con una impura cómo tú._** "

"Maldita seas, Ginny. Es tu culpa."

"No mientas, Hermione, me deseas y no por venganza."

Lo sintió tan duro, tan firme contra su cuerpo, ni siquiera recordaba haberse subido sobre él, recostarse en las gradas.

Ah, Gryffindor, ahora entendía porque estaba en su casa; en cuánto al instinto, se perdía, se dejaba llevar; era fuerte, decidida y una mujer deseable.

Draco no dejó de besarla, mientras ella llegaba a la bragueta y la abría.

 ** _"Duele menos si estás arriba"_** , Ginny, ¿por qué se había escandalizado? Se preocupaba por ella, era su amiga.

"No pienses en la pelirroja, vive el momento, Granger."

Malfoy esperó paciente a que ella bajara con suavidad sus caderas y al llegar casi al final la encajó con fuerza y precisión.

Hermione gimió, mientras sus caderas se movían sin control. Lo quería todo, deseaba a Draco y decidió tomarlo sin miramientos, era su sueño, y ahí era su dueña.

Se sentía tan bien, fuera de sí. Su cuerpo era suyo, y disfrutaba la libertad de haber nacido mujer.

De ahora en adelante tomaría lo que quisiera; ya fuese Krumm, Draco, un hombre mayor, los dominaría en cuerpo, mente y alma.

Se sacudió, abrió los ojos de vuelta a su nueva realidad. La burda dormilona de Lavender estaba fuera de su cuerpo; sus dedos dentro de su sexo, pero no se detuvo, se puso boca abajo hasta conseguir un orgasmo que las más recatadas del colegio repudiarían.

"Excepto Ginny", pensó.

Qué cosa más curiosa, se había masturbado en la cama de Lavender. Vaya sorpresa le daba su subconsciente. Sí que lo hacía.


	2. Chapter 2

" **Hermione tiene una linda charla con Harry en el gran comedor; mientras Draco, poco a poco, se enfrenta a sus sentimientos. Él observa, como cada vez, manteniendo la distancia, ¿podrá seguir así?"**

Para ti, Didi, y para **sonrais777** , quien fue mi primer nuevo comentario en el capítulo I (que no la conozco como a ti, Didi... Siento que debería preparar a mi juvenil e inocente mente, ¡coño! Que dos tú me aterran XD)

Capítulo II

Hermione se limitó a salir de la cama, no así a limpiarla; de todos modos, sin varita no podía hacer mucho, ¡vamos! Si ni siquiera Parvati podría negar lo que habían estado escuchando desde dos cursos atrás casi cada noche.

Se durmió, algo inquieta pero muy relajada ya, con el alma danzando sobre una nube de algodón.

La brillante y aguda señorita Granger olvidó el detalle, sin pensar que tendría que darle la cara a Draco por la mañana.

Despertó por los grititos agudos de Lavender, quien al ver a la chica levantándose se calló tal como habría hecho de tratarse de McGonagall regañándole en clase por andar de cotorra y no hacer caso a la lección del día.

-¿Por que esa expresión? ¿se me ha quedado un pedazo de pastel en los incisivos? - sonrió ante la visión de esas inseparables amigas - Por cierto, felicidades. Ron y tú hacéis un buen dueto - se habría echado a reír de poder, parecía que esas dos habían escuchado a una Banshee - No lo lastimes, andará de idiota, pero no es mal chico.

Salió de la habitación deseando acabar lo más rápido posible con aquella escena de: **_"acepto sus gilipolleces, chavales, vivan su acaramelada relación."_**

Ron parecía un híbrido entre un zombi y una ciruela pasada, su expresión no era de dicha. Harry, en cambio, lucía todo conciliador, dispuesto a ser el mediador en una batalla campal.

-Pero, ¿qué le pasa a la gente esta mañana cada que me ve? Harry, relájate, no voy a lanzar otro _Oppugno_ a tu mejor amigo, ¿que no has tenido mala puntería con la varita alguna vez? Hasta yo puedo cometer ese error - El aludido se ruborizó - Ron, - éste dio un saltito; Hermione escuchó la risa ahogada de Ginny, quien iba saliendo de la sala común - acabo de hablar con **_LaLa_** , le felicité y amenacé con darle una buena sacudida si no va en serio contigo. - Harry fue incapaz de disimular la risa nerviosa, ni siquiera cuando ella le echó una cara de pocos amigos. - Voy a comer, si quieres vienes conmigo, Harry Potter, porque **_LaLa_** y **_RoRo_** no querrán despegarse - lo tomó del brazo, y Ron siguió ahí inmóvil, sin dar crédito a lo que había sucedido.

-Hermione... - Dudó unos segundos - ayer parecías diferente y...

-Mal, herida, lo sé, Harry, no debes protegerme; de verdad, estoy bien - sonrió con alegría -¡Qué buen amigo eres! Verás, - suspiró - Ron si solía gustarme...

-¿Gustarte? Hermione, puede que sea el ** _"sin buena puntería"_** , pero no soy tan idiota, dame algo de crédito - le dio un apretón en el hombro.

-Está bien, Harry, quería a Ron, pero... ¡Tú lo viste! Parecía el calamar gigante intentando reproducirse; ni tú querrías a Ron después de eso, no finjas.

-Vaya, Hermione, si no te conociera, creería que haber salido con Krumm te volvió frívola.

-¡Harry Potter! - rieron juntos, cómplices, casi como una pareja.

-Pero si son Granger y Potter - dijo Pansy con voz inyectada de veneno - Hermione, te imaginaba inteligente, mira que andar tan pegada con **_el frente partida_**. Qué mal gusto - Draco ya estaba sentado en la mesa de Slytherin. Hermione sintió... Vaya si sintió.

-Claro, Pansy, tener buen gusto sería fijarme en Draco. Ten cuidado, porque podría quitártelo - Harry quedó desconcertado.

-¡Ja! Una sangresucia como tú dándose esos aires. Draco se partirá de la risa cuando se lo cuente - La vieron moverse como una cobra, para después observar como se inclinaba hacia Malfoy para susurrarle.

Hermione se sentó aprisa para evitar al Slytherin, quien ya estaba alzando la vista hacia ella, y al mismo tiempo, su amigo preguntó lo que pasaba, de forma inquietante, por su cabeza.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? Acabas de arruinarme el apetito, ¿sabías? No tienes compasión, ¿eh? Iré donde los Dursley por vacaciones, recuerda eso antes de... Diablos, Hermione, dejarme un día sin comer - ella compuso una expresión de disculpa - Bromeaba, ya quisiera ver a Malfoy quitándome el hambre.

-Oh, Harry, ¿qué haría sin ti?

-Estarías embobaba mirando a Malfoy - dijo Ginny, robándole una tostada al chico - Recuerdo cuando me gustabas, Harry - él se movió, algo incómodo - Serás el niño que sobrevivió, amigo, pero ningún amor no correspondido puede sobrevivir a la indiferencia. Eso te pasó a ti, ¿a que sí, Hermione? Ron puede ser un idiota cuando se lo propone, y es mi hermano - sacudió la cabeza, no sin antes cerrar un ojo a su amiga.

-Demasiado directa para mí - Harry suspiró - Sólo quiero una chica simple, dulce, que no sea brillante como tú, eso intimida y que no me vea por quien soy, el famoso Harry Potter.

-¿Hablas de Luna? - él se echó a reír.

-Luna me encuentra aburrido, de mente simple, pero debo reconocer que me hace sentir menos... ¿importante? La gente debería saber; soy el chico de la alacena, no un superhéroe, y bien que pude ser Spiderman, hubieras visto las arañas de mi alacena, Hermione, las hubieras visto - abriendo mucho los brazos, su mejor amigo soltó su suave y tímida risa.

-Eres un encanto, Harry, cualquier buena chica te querría.

-Menos tú, ¿no? - fingió tristeza - Y ahora me quedé sin Ginny - sonrió. - Seré como Filch, está claro. Tal vez visite a la profesora Trelawney esta tarde para que me dé la triste noticia de que acabaré en el lavabo de Myrtle.

-Claro, Harry, menos yo. Y ya deja de decir tonterías, o no podré concentrarme en la comida. Ron es el payaso, no tú - le abrazó sin poder evitarlo.

Draco escuchó eso último y vio ese abrazo; ciertamente, se quedó con él lo que duró el día.

Y justo cuando creía que algo había cambiado entre Granger y él, volvían esas dudas, esa inseguridad.

Algunas veces deseaba callar a Pansy; fingir quererla era tan cobarde como mantener su credo de Sangre limpia. Lo era.


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Si bien Hermione es quien nos permite ver lo que sucede en la historia, quise escribir el enfoque de Draco; la forma en que sus ojos se abrieron debido a su delicada misión encomendada por Voldemort. Asimismo, esta historia es de clasificación M; no quiero abusar del erotismo más allá de lo meramente razonable, así que no lo incluiré mientras la historia no tome sustancia_**."

 **Didi, éste camino lo sigo por ti.**

Capítulo III

Draco levantó la vista de forma distraída y al chocar con su mirada frente al espejo no pudo menos que quedarse de piedra. Ya no se reconocía a sí mismo: tenía unas sombras con forma ovalada bajo los ojos; su rostro, siempre altivo, estaba marcado, huesudo, ¿hace cuánto que no comía bien?, ¿hace cuánto que no pegaba un ojo?

Abrió el grifo, llenó sus manos con agua y se empapó la cara. Estaba tan helada, pero no lograba despertarle del todo; tampoco sabía cómo había llegado a esos lavabos.

Sucedió hace unos días, pretendía entrar al baño de los prefectos, tal vez, intentar molestar a algún alumno sólo para demostrarse que seguía siendo el mismo arrogante y despreciativo chico que solía ser; más no podía, la sola marca en su brazo izquierdo, castigo hacia su padre, le impedía vivir, actuar como siempre. Y él no se engañaba, el Señor Tenebroso le había entregado una misión suicida; tanto quería causarle dolor a sus padres que estaba dispuesto a enviar a la muerte a su único hijo. Y no era de menos, ese líder de los sangre limpia era un psicópata ansioso de sentir aunque fuese una mínima emoción. Y él era el escogido para cumplir ese rol.

Por otra parte, estaba el juramento inquebrantable que Snape le hizo a su madre; el sólo hecho de haber aceptado condujo a que todo ese aprecio de años se resquebrajara y su constante asedio al iniciar sexto año, acabó por hacerlo añicos.

Él sabía que sólo reparando ese armario tendría una posibilidad, aunque fuese remota, de acabar con Dumbledore, pero en el fondo temía que éste ya supiera de sus planes. Había algo en esa mirada, en ese andar suyo... Y Snape en medio; si se podía contar con un entrometido, ahí estaba él alzando la mano para ofrecerse voluntario.

Draco sabía que su tía Bellatrix no desconfiaba del mago debido a los celos o a la locura adquirida en Azkaban, siempre existía la posibilidad de que ya no trabajase para su lord... ¿Lord? ¡Qué va! Ese hombre, ese sangre mestiza que pregonaba de la pureza mágica.

Realmente los magos necesitaban de poco estímulo para ser convencidos a unirse a semejante causa; bastaba con que la doctrina fuese lo más irracional posible y se entregaban por completo.

Toda su vida escuchando las historias de su padre, de como el mundo de la magia era mejor bajo su mando, pero ¿qué había obtenido a cambio por seguir su ideología? Sólo degradación; él, Lucius Malfoy, un cobarde, una sombra de lo que había sido, encerrado en una prisión de la que saldría pronto, probablemente, pero no podría echarse atrás a esas alturas, igual que él.

Lucius ya vivía en una prisión, daba igual si recuperaba la libertad... Una celda compartida los unía, después de todo: él, su madre y el mismo Draco, eran los prisioneros de honor.

Cómo desearía ser Potter, estar en el banco del héroe prometía mejores cosas: amigos, risas y la posibilidad de estar cerca de Granger. No es que la amase; sin embargo, si debía ser honesto consigo mismo, era la única persona con la que, si se hubiesen dado las circunstancias, podría haber sido él mismo. Brillante, graciosa, exasperante hasta la médula. Sonrió, porque así era Hermione, una sabelotodo, una dulce sabelotodo y vaya si no poseía un buen derechazo.

Triste él, porque sólo podía rodearse de personas racistas o todos serían torturados y asesinados.

Su madre podría verse como una mujer altanera, pero incluso con toda esa oscuridad dentro de ella , desde que había nacido, le había tratado con ternura, amor. Ella también era capaz de dar y de recibir afecto, aún si su permanente expresión de asco le daba un aire despreciativo, era su amorosa y querida madre.

Lucius quizá no abrazaba, tal vez lo presionaba más de lo normal, más nunca lo había maltratado. Esos eran hechos que todos sus detractores desconocían. Sus padres lo amaban, y había sido un privilegiado hasta en ese sentido.

¿Potter se habría sentido tan miserable con su familia muggle?

Sí, claro que sí, pero pese a todo eso, su naturaleza no era malvada, no como la suya, se dijo. Y con todo ese amor, con toda esa buena fortuna él había resultado de ese modo: Frío, narcisista, duro, frágil, nada recomendable.

Tampoco Potter buscaba la fama, ¿verdad?, ahora lo entendía, ahora que debía perder su alma por una causa perdida que dejaba muy mal sabor en la boca.

Él no quería tratar de sangresucia a Hermione, no quería matar a Dumbledore... Debía hacerlo, así de simple.

\- Llego tarde, Draco, una horrible sirena no me dejaba entrar por mi tubería. Todo porque le dije que yo... Que tú... - se sonrojó o eso le pareció al chico.

Y ahí se encontraba él; alguien bien educado, adinerado y terriblemente solitario...

A su lado, Myrtle.


	4. Chapter 4

**_"Como habréis notado no sigo una cronología exacta de_** 'El príncipe mestizo' ** _; me aferro a detalles que me han gustado más o que, simplemente, se quedaron pegados en mi memoria. Ojalá guste._**

 ** _Escribo para Didi, para vosotras, que seguís mi historia y para mí."_**

Si he de consumirme en la oscuridad, quiero estar contigo ahí. No podría pedir otra cosa.

Capítulo IV

Ginny le hizo señas desde el final del corredor, pero Hermione no siguió esa dirección; una leve sensación de malestar le había hecho despertar más temprano de lo normal. Aunque apartarse de su amiga era ideal en aquellos momentos, pues no había dejado de darle la lata desde esa escena de Pansy.

Soñó con el segundo año, otra vez; se encontraba preparando la poción multijugos, en los lavabos de Myrtle, sólo que ella no estaba sin compañía; arrullaba a un bebé rubio y sonrosado, lo consolaba y le decía que todo estaría bien. Incluso le cantaba, con un tono de voz tan maternal, de absoluto amor y entrega.

Podría haberlo dejado pasar, todos sabían que ella no creía en las predicciones. La adivinación era un medio _"artístico"_ para hacer creer a la gente un montón de fruslerías que, a la larga, terminaban perjudicando.

Así que consultó algo real, la aritmancia, una disciplina con sustancia y no esas tonterías que Trelawney creía a rajatabla.

Entró a los lavabos y éstos estaban vacíos; excepto por un viejo peluche de lechuza, lo tomó en sus manos y se escondió en una esquina, pues había escuchado unos pasos acercarse aprisa.

El peluche había sido blanco y café acaramelado, ahora estaba deslucido; sin embargo, se notaba el cuidado que habían puesto para preservarlo, por lo que descartó que Myrtle lo hubiese encontrado en una de sus tuberías.

Los pasos se detuvieron y entraron, Hermione alcanzó a meterse en un cubículo, pero no se atrevió a dejarlo entreabierto.

Escuchó como alguien llamaba a Myrtle, sin adivinar siquiera de quien podía tratarse, ¿qué haría un chico hablando con el tristón fantasma? Su tono era agradable, algo suplicante y dulce, sin duda.

-Viniste; escuché que atacaron a una alumna, fuiste tú, ¿verdad? - ninguna respuesta vino. - ¿Sabes? Morí por un ataque, ni siquiera lo vi venir. Sé que paso llorando, y eso lo hace más fácil, aunque nadie lo crea, porque si no me esforcé en vida por tener algo mejor, menos lo haría en la muerte. No quiero ser como el adorable fantasma gordo... A lo que voy es... Eres mi amigo, no te lastimes a ti mismo ni a otros, seguro si lo hablaras con Snape o con Dumbledore...

-¿Qué podría decirles, Myrtle? _"Dumbledore, si no te mato mi familia morirá, ayúdame, porque soy débil. Ayúdame, porque soy incapaz de defender a mi familia."_

-No eres débil, Draco. Llorar no es serlo, es tener corazón, es rebelarse contra la oscuridad. Tú eres fuerte, es sólo que por pedir ayuda crees que serás inferior. ¿Por qué me cuentas lo que pasa?, ¿por qué a la patética Myrtle le enseñas tu fragilidad?

-No eres patética, eres mi amiga...

-¿Tu amiga? Tienes amigos en Slytherin, ¿no? Una insignificante Myrtle no puede ser tu amiga, no si tienes a la "gran" Pansy Parkinson.

Draco compuso una expresión de amargo pesar.

-¿Por qué no? No has ido sin perder tiempo a contar mis secretos a Dumbledore. Si te cuento algo no irás donde el Señor Tenebroso a delatarme por mis dudas y mi posible traición. ¡Amigos, dices! - soltó un bufido.

-Él me mató, Draco. Pudo someterme y lanzarme un hechizo para que olvidara, pero ya ves, escogió que el basilisco se encargara. La muerte sobre la vida, Draco, y siempre lo hace, parece ser su eterna solución. Huye, huye con tu familia o bien entrégate a los brazos de la muerte. Hagas lo que hagas, estaré acá, pero tienes toda una vida, no la desperdicies a causa de entregar tu alma a quien no se la ganó. No por él.

Hermione escuchó a Malfoy quebrándose, sollozando. Él, tan despectivo, líder de una pandilla de retrasados mentales.

-Myrtle, no la quise atacar, a Katy, no quise, pero no tuve opción, estoy desesperado. De vez en cuando recibo sus mensajes... Duelen tanto y queman. El señor oscuro...

-No pienses en él, sólo en como solucionar esto. Tal vez, Snape...

-Sólo quiero olvidar, Myrtle. No importa si él puede o no reemplazarme, ya no confío. Su sólo acto lo delata, demasiada bondad para con mi madre y eso huele a Dumbledore detrás, pero da lo mismo, sea él o sea yo, somos desechables en...

-Draco, no, no te digas eso, eres valioso, no desperdicies tu vida como yo lo hice. Quisiera haber ignorado a Olive ese día, porque no todo era malo, ¿sabes? También tenía amigos, un grupo de frikis, pero amigos, al fin y al cabo... - se detuvo, mientras el chico enjugaba sus lágrimas. - ¿Qué sucede?

Hermione lo supo, y sólo le dio tiempo para aferrarse a la lechuza y sostener la varita.

-¡Sangresucia! - la tomó del brazo y la sacó del cubículo. - ¿Qué puede interesarte de mí?

-Lo soy, Draco, ¿y qué? ¿tan intimidado te pone mi estatus sanguíneo? - Draco intentó arrebatarle el peluche.

-Devuélveme a _Snowball_. - Hermione lo aferró más aun. - ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no puedo conservar un juguete de infancia? ¿soy tan diferente a ti?

-No, exceptuando la sangre limpia y que soy una chica, no somos muy diferentes. - acarició la lechuza. - ¿No habrá batalla? ¿no me vas a lastimar, Mortífago? - _"Oh, Harry, jamás te voy a volver a ignorar."_ \- ¿Me tiene miedo el huroncito?

-Esta vez es casi gratis, Granger - alzó la varita más rápido que la chica. - Obliviate!

Hermione se iba a desplomar, pero él la sostuvo para impedir su brutal caída - Myrtle, ¿estás orgullosa? Acepté la vida.

El fantasma sonrió, y Draco metió a la lechuza en su capa, sintiendo calor en el centro del pecho.

Hermione al fin conocía su verdadero yo y al parecer, podría haber llegado a aceptarlo. El sólo hecho de no atacarlo para ir corriendo hacia Dumbledore fue su confirmación.


	5. Chapter 5

**_"Siento que mis capítulos sean tan cortos, pero es eso o me demoraría más de la cuenta escribiendo un testamento. Prefiero calidad a cantidad, y espero que penséis que lo que escribo es así."_**

Gracias por tu paciencia y por acoger mi alma perdida cuando lo necesito.

Capítulo V

-¿Hermione? ¿Hermione? - _"¿Ron?, ¿Qué hace llamándome? El tobogán lo haría caer, ¿en verdad estoy en mi habitación de la sala común?"_

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero algo iluminado y transparente nublaba su visión.

-No encontré a Harry, lo siento. - La voz de Myrtle comenzó a alejarse. - Tendrás que conformarte con Ron... Pobre de ti.

-¡Te estoy escuchando! - gritó Ron y el fantasma se río - Venga ya, Hermione, ¿Qué haces en estos lavabos? - Preguntó con preocupación. - ¿Y qué demonios es esa lechuza que abrazas? - La chica entreabrió los ojos, tan ida como la dama gorda en sus peores borracheras.

-No recuerdo... Ron, ¿ya salimos de _Encantamientos_?

-No te apareciste por clase. Harry y yo te hemos buscado por casi todo el colegio desde entonces. Te saltaste el almuerzo y pensamos que estabas estudiando en la biblioteca, pero nadie te había visto... - Su tono alarmado le hizo sonreír. - ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?

-Dame un momento, siento todo girando, y sólo recuerdo cuando salí de la sala común. Y que Ginny me llamaba. - Guardaron silencio; por vez primera, uno que no resultaba incómodo. Se callaron hasta que Harry apareció con aire inquieto.

-Myrtle entró al lavabo de los chicos... Yo... - traía la cara roja.

-Guarda la conmoción, amigo y ayúdame a llevar a Hermione, porque si nos ven lucirá muy sospechoso y no quiero ser expulsado...

-No quieres que _Lala_ te vea junto a mí, querrás decir. - Parecía más compuesta.

-Hermione... - le reprochó Ron.

-Ella no miente, sin embargo - soltó Harry. - _Lala_ te consume el tiempo, Ron. El trío que formamos será un dueto dentro de poco.

-Cállate, Harry...

-¿Me van a ayudar o no? Si no me conociera, creería que alguien me hechizó. - Se rieron, y ella se aferró al peluche.

-No sabía que fueras una sentimental, Hermione.

-Ron, ¿Qué acaso le querías regalar un oso de felpa? Recuerda que _Lala_ te puede embrujar, no lo entendería; yo lo pensaría antes de hacerla enojar así, ya sabes.

-Ya cállate, Harry, te apoyaremos cuando seas un solterón viviendo con Hedwig.

Hermione se río y al fin, luego de tanta cháchara, la ayudaron a ponerse en pie.

-No me lleven a la enfermería, o tendré que quedarme ahí esta noche.

Los tres recorrieron el pasillo, y se detuvieron un segundo.

-Hey, Malfoy, ¿perdiste algo? - Ron le vio con fijeza, mientras el chico salía de su escondite.

-Oro, Weasley. Yo que tú me pondría como un _escarbato_ , esta oportunidad no se presenta todos los días. - Se detuvo ante Granger y ella se llevó las manos a su cabeza, en un gesto visible de dolor. - Cuida a Snowball. - Susurró.

-Snow, ¿qué? - Preguntó Harry, echándole una mirada llena de desconfianza.

-No te metas donde no te llaman, Potter, deberías saberlo a estas alturas.

Los chicos se llevaron a Hermione y Draco los contempló hasta que se perdieron de su vista.

-Granger, este es el único gesto de ternura que podrás tener de mí. Cuídala.

Myrtle apareció a su lado.

-Ay, Draco. No me gustaría estar en tus zapatos. - El chico se despidió con un ademán falto de entusiasmo.

Y se adentró en lo profundo de sus oscuros pensamientos.


	6. Chapter 6

**_"Luego de este capítulo, tal vez escriba una escena íntima entre Draco y Hermione, Sonrais._**

 ** _Agregué el diálogo entre Myrtle y él en los lavabos y el duelo. Espero que os guste."_ **

Ojalá tu buen augurio sea cierto, porque todo lo que importa es que el sentimiento es mutuo, ¿no? Gracias por ignorarme cuando estoy borde y por hacerme optar por los sentimientos antes que seguir pensándolo todo.

Capítulo VI

-Harry, - susurró Ron; Hermione estaba ocupada con lo que ella llamaba _"lectura ligera"_ , pero no parecía trastornada, como usualmente sucedía - no te ha dicho nada por usar el libro del _Príncipe Mestizo_ , ¿no te asusta?

Antes que pudiera pensar siquiera en responder, ella hizo a un lado su montaña de libros, dando la impresión de que podría haber lanzado alguno a sus rostros:

-Sigo escuchando, ¿sabíais? Y Harry conoce mi opinión al respecto sobre usar hechizos que no aparecen en los textos del colegio. Está algo grandecito como para que yo lo deba perseguir, que no es un crío.

-Hermione, ¿qué hiciste contigo? - preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Decidí que andar de canguro de vosotros dos es una lata, tengo que estudiar; algo que ustedes no hacen desde que decidí ayudarles, por si lo han olvidado.

-Tampoco es que tomes nuestros exámenes y los hagas por nosotros. - Dijo Ron disgustado. - Harry iba bien en Defensa contra las artes oscuras, ¿te recuerdo tercer año cuando te superó? ¿y por qué perdiste? McGonagall te _"reprobó"_.

Hermione se levantó, comenzando a perder la paciencia.

-Recuérdame ese fracaso cuando vengas llorando porque has dejado los deberes para último momento, Ronald Weasley. O ve donde _Lala_ , no destaca por ser brillante, precisamente.

-¡Eso no es de lo que yo estaba hablando! Harry, di algo.

-Quiero saber a donde va Malfoy cuando desaparece. - Señaló al mapa del merodeador. - Hermione, ¿Qué hace para pasar desapercibido? La capa de mi padre nos hace desaparecer, pero Ron dijo que una capa como la que tengo es difícil de conseguir, que son escasas.

Ella regresó a su pila de libros.

-Lo que haga Malfoy me tiene sin cuidado y si sigues con esa idea de que es un Mortífago... ¡Ah! - Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. - Este dolor...

-¿Desde el día que te encontramos en los lavabos? - Suspicaz.

-¿En serio? ¿Malfoy hechizándome? Sí, es mejor alumno que ustedes, pero yo lo soy más aún.

-¿Qué es eso? - Soltó Ron - ¿Desde cuando hablas de esa manera de él? Mejor que nosotros... Ni siquiera va a clase ya...

-Pues, quédense aquí, discutiendo como matrimonio, que iré a ver qué se trae entre manos.

-¿Qué es esto, Ron? - Gritó Lavender. - ¿Esa y tú un matrimonio?

Harry los ignoró, quería ir antes que Malfoy volviera a hacerse humo.

Ese día también estaba cerca de los lavabos, tal como en el ataque de Hermione.

¿Ir a la cámara de los secretos? Lo descartaba, ya no existía el basilisco y Draco no era hablante de Pársel, no le serviría de nada.

Entró sigiloso y lo escuchó hablando con Myrtle; él se sostenía del lavabo y su cabeza se mantenía agachada.

-No llores... - Canturreaba Myrtle desde un cubículo. - No llores... Dime qué te pasa, yo puedo ayudarte...

-Nadie puede ayudarme. - Se lamentó Malfoy, sacudido por fuertes temblores. - No puedo hacerlo, no puedo... No saldrá bien... Pero si no lo hago pronto... Él me matará...

Draco lloraba y ese sólo hecho hizo que Harry se quedara de piedra.

¿Tendría él que ver con lo sucedido a Hermione? Tal vez se había avergonzado al ser pillado y en su humillación terminó...

Pero, ¿por qué borrar su memoria? ¿Por qué no atacarla? Después de todo, era más que conocido su desprecio hacia los nacidos de muggles.

Entonces, Malfoy levantó la vista y Harry apenas sí pudo actuar; movido, tal vez, por reflejo, alzó la varita.

Intentó usar el _Levicorpus_ , más Draco lo bloqueó. Hubo una explosión debida a dos hechizos cruzados.

-¡Crucia...!

-¡Sectumsempra! - Harry quedó pasmado; del pecho y de la cara de Malfoy empezó a caer un reguero de sangre.

-No, yo no quería... No... - Harry se arrodilló junto al chico e intentó ayudarle, sin éxito.

-No... Yo no... Hermione...

Myrtle comenzó a gritar y la puerta se abrió; se trataba de Snape, quien entró con una expresión aterrada.

Apartó a Harry bruscamente y comenzó a recitar un conjuro que parecía una canción. El chico supuso que para sanar a Draco.

Él se quedó a un lado, esperando, incapaz de moverse debido al shock. Había dañado a alguien. _"Oh, Hermione, cuánta razón tenías."_

Curioso, jamás pensó sentir preocupación por Draco Malfoy, ni en sus peores pesadillas.


	7. Chapter 7

**_"Sonrais, ojalá te guste y disculpa demorarme en subir otro capítulo; te lo dedico, si me permites el atrevimiento._** **_Otra cosa, me gusta releer mis historias y editar en la marcha, así que hasta una sexta lectura no les vendría mal."_**

Aún me quedas a medio camino, pero sigo queriendo alcanzarte.

Capítulo VII

Hermione se sentía fatal; debatiéndose entre reprender a Harry e ir a ver a Draco.

Su amigo había llegado cubierto de sangre y agitado; ella se enojó, ¿qué le costaba emplear un conjuro para limpiarse?

Cada año sucedía y en vez de actuar con sensatez para no darle paso a las murmuraciones, ahí venía él, como si se hubiera enfrentado a un monstruo. Y claro, un grupo de idiotas lo había seguido, lo que impedía que pudiesen hablar con tranquilidad.

Haciendo uso de su insignia de prefecta los echó raudamente; llegando inclusive a amenazar con la varita a Neville.

-Harry, ¿por qué diablos usaste un hechizo desconocido? Voldemort estaría feliz de saberte expulsado; se supone que debes aprender sobre él, no sobre como irte a entregar a sus brazos.

Harry parecía exhausto: -Ya te dije, Hermione, él me atacó primero. Todo, ¿por qué? ¿por qué lo vi llorando con Myrtle?

Ron soltó una risita de burla, pero la chica lo atajó: -No me extraña que Myrtle y Luna hagan hincapié en tu falta de sensibilidad, Ronald.

-¿Qué? - Vociferó - ¿Vas a defender a Malfoy? ¿En serio, Hermione? Es un Slytherin, por si lo olvidas, y ¡pudo dañar a Harry! Seguro hasta lo habrías preferido...

-¡No te atrevas!

-Acabo de hacerlo. - Tomó su insignia - También te puedo quitar puntos, lo sabes.

-¿Por qué? - Herida, apenas pudo sostener su mirada.

-Por desleal y por...

-¡Ya basta, Ron! ¡Ambos! - Harry se cruzó de brazos, luciendo más miserable que antes. - ¿Creen que no me siento mal? Todo fue tan rápido... Snape me ayudó sin quererlo, de no ser por él, Malfoy... - No dijo el _"estaría muerto"_ , pero cada uno lo agregó en su mente. -No la cargues contra Hermione, tiene razón.

Ella suavizó su semblante:

-Tranquilo, todo estará mejor, no te culpes. Sería fatal que festinaras eso, - dedicó una rápida mirada furiosa a Ron - pero te preocupas, Harry, eso te hace muy diferente a los demás. - Sostuvo sus manos de forma protectora.

Ron los observó con expresión agria.

-Claro, no es como yo, ¿ver...

-Ron, y luego soy yo el que centra todas las cosas en sí mismo. - Su amigo parecía muy cansado - Déjala ya o ¿es que te gusta?

-¡Si ni siquiera hablábamos de eso!

-Tranquilo, **RoRo** , no creo gustarte. Me falta _"pasión"_ para ser de tu tipo. ¿Saben qué haré? Iré a preguntar por Malfoy, así Harry dejará de sentirse fatal.

-No es necesario, de verdad.

-Fuiste mi primer amigo sincero, Harry... Aunque podrías ayudarme y no dejar los deberes para último momento, que también necesito descansar. - Le cerró un ojo y se marchó de la habitación de los chicos.

-¿Ves? ¡Algo le pasa con Malfoy!

-Y conmigo, con su sombra y básicamente, con todo lo que se acerca o está cerca de ella. - Sacudió la cabeza. - Por idiota terminaste junto a Lavender, y sabes que Hermione es mejor chica. ¡No me vengas a llorar cuando te la roben! - Gritó, viendo que su amigo se iba siseando como un basilisco.

...

-Tú puedes, Hermione, sólo espera... Espera a que salga... Sí, eso es buena idea... Entonces, pregunto cómo está... ¿Por qué motivo lo iba a preguntar?

Draco observaba a Hermione paseándose cerca de su sala común, sintiendo un fuerte deseo de reír, porque de pronto, sentía mucha ternura hacia Granger. ¿Una sangresucia preocupándose por él? Vaya cosa, eso podría acabar con su padre mucho antes que el Señor Tenebroso decidiera vengarse.

-¿Cómo está Potter? Siendo el favorito de Dumbledore, me imagino que aún sigue en el colegio.

Ella se dio media vuelta y lo que vio Malfoy lo dejó... En verdad, no supo cómo, no en ese instante.

-¿Por qué lloras, Granger? - Titubeo, no sabía si acercarse o simplemente, huir.

-Tú fuiste, ¿verdad? Tú me hechizaste. ¿Por qué? ¿sólo por descubrirte llorando con Myrtle? ¿sólo por eso borraste parte de mi memoria?

-Negarlo sería absurdo y cobarde, pero no fue ese el motivo; no el principal, al menos. - Susurró, bajando la mirada.

-¿Entonces? - Exigió

Draco sonrió, como nunca había imaginado que fuese capaz de hacerlo.

-Sé lo que sientes, Granger y por eso, debí borrar mucho más de tu memoria, pero incluso cuando eres un imbécil amigo de lo tenebroso necesitas que alguien te quiera, ¿no? Así que no pude y sólo quité ese día en particular.

Hermione no se acobardó y avanzó hacia él; de repente, el suelo se sentía como arena movediza.

-No haré nada, sé del asco que sientes por los hijos de muggles como yo.

-Dime algo, sabelotodo, ¿por qué te hechicé? ¿Por qué no simplemente me burlé de ti con mi pandilla? A Pansy le habría encantado.

-Seguro planeas algo más...

-¿Humillante? ¿Macabro? - Ella se giró, arrepentida de haberse preocupado. - Me gustas, Granger, con todo y sangresucia, me gustas.

Hermione sintió a Draco acercándose, y se sobresaltó cuando él puso una mano en su hombro. - El asunto es... Que no puedo, no ahora; aún así, te agradezco... ¡Por Abraxas! Cómo cuesta...

-¿Sentir? ¿Expresar tus sentimientos? - Continuó sin volverse, y Draco la rodeó con sus brazos, de forma tal que le quitó sus nervios iniciales.

-Gracias, Granger. - Musitó, con un tono medio suave, medio triste. - Aunque yo sea un amargado, un idiota absoluto, un mor... Gracias.

Hermione finalmente se dio la vuelta, echándole los brazos al cuello y mirándolo con una emoción largo tiempo contenida.

-No es que te ame; no abuses, Draco. - Le dio un cálido golpe en la nariz, ambos se rieron y el beso se dio de forma natural, tan suave y definitivo.

-Granger, sólo es de una vez. - Murmuró.

-Eso basta. - Susurró, mientras se abrazaba a él como si la vida se le escapara de las manos.


	8. Chapter 8

**_"Me estoy demorando un poquito; como que estoy viviendo en Chile y está medio tembloroso el país xD Gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia."_**

 _Dedicado a Damalunaely; gracias por comentar._

Y a Didi, por su fiera amistad XD

Cuando el tiempo sea el correcto y nuestras vidas se crucen, todo será perfecto.

Capítulo VIII

¿Qué era esta calidez que sentía? ¿Ternura? ¿Felicidad, quizá?

Hermione se dio media vuelta en su cama dando giros de vez en cuando, extasiada y medio loca, o eso era lo que ella creía.

Abrazó a Snowball y al fin tuvo la certeza de que algo completamente hermoso había comenzado a forjarse y no quería que acabase antes de haber siquiera reconocido su sentimiento. _"Un sentimiento mutuo"_ , pensó sonriendo.

¿Cómo pudo siquiera pensar que amaba a Ron? ¿Qué le había visto? Si bien era un Gryffindor, eso no le impedía ser cruel; un borde que se amparaba bajo las alas de una decente y buena familia.

Observó a Lavender y sintió pena, deseando que ella también tuviera ese nuevo despertar.

-Crookshanks, soy como Hagrid, ¿verdad? Me gustan las criaturas peligrosas y poco probables. - Suspiró, quedándose dormida casi al alba.

...

-Mira, Harry, viene toda feliz...

-Se acerca Lavender. - Cuando Ron, sobresaltado, se dio cuenta de su mentira, empezó a reír. - Vamos, ¿dónde dejaste tu sentido del humor? ¿Se fue con el barón sanguinario?

-Ja-ja-ja, muy hilarante, Harry.

Hermione se unió a ellos casi al salir de la sala común.

-¿Ron ha comido araña frita esta mañana? - El chico comenzó a alejarse, pero su novia salió al paso. Hermione y Harry ahogaron la risa.

-Ro-Ro, primor, ¿vamos a desayunar juntos? - Sin darle tiempo a responder, lo arrastró con una "leve" dificultad, que TODOS los que se dirigían al gran comedor lograron notar.

-Luces muy linda esta mañana. - Salió tan natural que la chica aceptó el cumplido de Harry con alegría.

-Gracias, tú no estás del todo mal; me gusta cuando vas sin gafas rotas ni sangre.

-Y posiblemente, te comiste un rictusempra esta mañana, ¿eh, Hermione? - Empezó a reír suavemente y de pronto, su semblante se tornó serio.

-Fuiste tú, ¿no? A quien Draco y yo... - Sonó tan extraño en su mente que prefirió callar.

-Sabes como es él, así que no debo aconsejarte; no mentía cuando te dije que eres una hechicera brillante y claro, no le diré a Ron, por supuesto. - Harry acarició su hombro. - ¿Qué será de ti ahora?

-No podrías ser mejor amigo de lo que ya eres, lo sabes.

-Amigo, ciertamente...

-No, mejor amigo y hermano. Sé como es Malfoy, Harry, así que no debes preocuparte. También sé como es su familia, pero no alucines, que no pienso casarme con él ni tener a sus pequeños bebés rubios. - Su intento de hacerle reír no resultó. - Creo que mejor comimos o podrías contarme cómo te ha ido en tu misión Slughorn.

-Agradezco el cambio de tema. No he sacado nada de él; de nada sirve ser miembro de su club de eminencias, no cede.

-Harry, si algo sé... No te rías, que no lo sé todo. Si algo sé de la gente es que son incapaces de perdonarse a sí mismos y eso, pienso, es el motivo de que no te quiera soltar prenda. Su arrepentimiento es muy grande, pero me atrevería a afirmar que Voldemort ya debía saber lo que, sólo Merlín sabrá, quería preguntarle. Ten paciencia, insiste y hazle ver que no hay nada que una persona pudiese hacer contra esa clase de maldad, excepto enfrentarla.

-En serio, deberías escribir libros sobre sentimientos.

-Ridículo, claro que no. Mira, ahí viene mi mayor lío y eso que soy brillante, Harry.

Malfoy entró al mismo tiempo, sin observarla directamente pero dando la impresión de saber donde estaba ella con exactitud y con quién se encontraba.

-Es precioso, ¿no? Buenos genes, pero no sé si el rubio quedaría en una chica de melena alborotada. - Ambos se sobresaltaron, Ginny había salido de la nada.

-No los estaba escuchando ni los seguí, así que a calmarse, chicos. También te vi, - Dijo sin rodeos - pero te quiero, por lo que mi silencio ya está garantizado.

-Vaya alivio, Ginny. - Ron se acercó al grupo, con aire de sofoco.

-¿Qué sucede? - Exigió. - Lavender me quiere succionar el alma, ayúdenme.

-¿Alguien escuchó algo? - Preguntó Harry.

-Pues, no, yo no escuché nada. - Ginny se afirmó en los hombros de su hermano. - Creía que eras todo un hombre Roncito, si hasta le escribí a mamá que ya tienes novia. Le envié una foto, incluso.

-No, no te atreverías...

-En verdad no lo hizo, he sido yo. - Harry y Ginny echaron a correr tomados del brazo. - Tu madre estará más que feliz.

- _Un howler llegará para Weasley, oh, sí._ \- Cantaron los dos. - _"Querido Ron, ¿qué haces con tu vida? Eres muy joven."_

-" _Tu madre te prohíbe... Ni te atas los cordones, Ronnie y eso que sabes hacer magia."_ \- Harry no podía más de la risa.

Hermione se sentó y no vio a Luna hasta que esta dijo:

-Malfoy te observa desde que pusiste un pie acá, ¿sabías? Quizá tiene la fiebre del enamorado.

Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de los Slytherin y se sonrojó un poco. Draco levantaba una ceja y sonreía.

Oh, su mundo acababa de quedar patas pa' arriba y eso le gustaba, y tanto.


	9. Chapter 9

**_"Escribí un capítulo algo diferente, porque Didi siente agrado por el Harmione. Ojalá no se queden bostezando."_**

Sonrais, en el próximo capítulo se viene el Dramione apasionado, made in Casa de los gritos :p

 _"Quedarse contigo fue la mejor decisión. Y el sol brilla tanto desde entonces."_

Capítulo IX

-Harry, de pronto, te has quedado todo triste. - dijo Luna, quien se había unido a él en la biblioteca - ¿Le dirás? - Preguntó con delicadeza, al tiempo que llevaba una de sus manos hacia su mejilla.

-¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Hermione está feliz, Luna y eso es lo más importante.

-¿Qué hay con tus sentimientos? ¿No importan? ¿Es eso?

-Los suyos me importan más, ese es el problema, aunque si es querida y aceptada por quien es, deja de serlo, ¿no?

-Antes los observaba, claro que una lunática siempre vive en una nube y pocos la notan; a lo que voy es que su relación es tan positiva, ambos se cuidan el uno al otro, no desperdicies eso. Harry, tal vez necesites de esto, desahogarte y sacar esa pena. Así podrás querer a otra, ¿no crees que querría que fueses feliz también? ¿Amado por igual?

Él bajó la vista, indicando a las chicas a su alrededor.

-Pero soy el chico de la cicatriz, que se enfrenta a peligros. Sólo ella aprecia quien soy en su totalidad, ¿sabes?

-Ginny lo hace, yo también lo hago. No será amor romántico, pero es una muestra de que quien te llega a conocer te aprecia en su totalidad.

-Luna, ¿te he dicho lo asombrosa que eres ya?

-Con lo distraída que soy, ¿crees que lo recordaría? - Harry al fin sonrió sinceramente. - Díselo, no hoy, pero algún día, ten valor.

Ginny apareció y ambos guardaron silencio.

-Harry, ¿tú aquí? ¿tú?

-Tan extraño como verte sin un diario embrujado, ¿no?

-Ese es el Harry Potter que me agrada, ¿cuándo me dejas presentarte a alguien? ¡No me digas que seremos cuñados! ¿Ron? Oh, pobre Romilda, se morirá de la pena. Con eso ya no tiene posibilidades.

-Ginny, ¿Harry gay? - Preguntó Hermione, entrando con varios libros, mapas y un silabario.

-Sí, me encanta Malfoy, lo admito, me han pillado. Hey, pero si acaba de entrar. - Se levantó - Malfoy, no puedo contenerme más, te amo.

El chico y todos alrededor quedaron enmudecidos.

-¿En serio? El rubio no me pone, me viene más el castaño. - Cerró un ojo a un chico Hufflepuff y salió de la biblioteca.

-¿De qué va todo esto? - Quiso saber Hermione.

-Está practicando. - Luna tomó sus cosas y siguió a Harry. Lo vio sentado en un rincón aparte de la gente.

-Me temo que Ginny está algo celosa, ¿no? Sabe de tus sentimientos.

-Pero si yo no le gusto y...

-Es la vanidad, me imagino. Algunas personas quieren más algo cuando no lo pueden tener.

-¿Están hablando de mí? - Ron se sentó, exhausto y con expresión de infelicidad.

-Aunque el tema podría tener relación contigo, no.

-Das escalofríos, ¿te enteras?

-Los hipócritas odian verse expuestos, desprecian la verdad. Y mantienen la mentira, aún si esta les incomoda y se viene acercando. - Hizo señas con el ejemplar del Quisquillo, Lavender se acercaba y traía una expresión de pocos amigos. - Harry, me voy a mi sala común, presiento una guerra de berrinches, huye y salva tu vida.

-Nos vemos. - Le dio una radiante sonrisa.

-Ron-Ron, pensé que estaríamos esta tarde juntos. - Harry se levantó.

-Me voy también, debo terminar las predicciones para Trelawney.

-Pero, Harry, ya no... - No pudo terminar de hablar, su amigo desapareció.

...

Malfoy sonreía a Hermione detrás de un libro, dejando que ella viera sólo sus ojos.

Llevaban unos días con esa rutina; ella entraba con su montaña de libros, (cosa que no era para nada una fachada) y él disimulaba, _"enfrascado"_ en sus deberes.

Hermione reía tal como podría sonar un hermoso día soleado, y él valoraba cada segundo de sus reuniones.

Extrañaba abrazarla, besarla, oler el delicioso aroma de su cabello enmarañado, el olor a miel de su cálido aliento.

Cómo empezaba a desear verla a cada rato, a cada respiro y paso que daba.

Sin embargo, él tenía un deber para con el _Señor Tenebroso_ , y por ese motivo, esperaba con ansias cada pequeño encuentro.

Desearía invitarla a Hogsmeade, ir con ella habría sido sensacional, al menos, de forma que todos y cada uno de los que irían vieran cuánto la quería.

Gracias a Ginny Weasley podrían verse en la casa de los gritos y eso lo llenaba de júbilo y de miedo por lo que podría pasar entre ambos.

Tal vez se hubiese visto seguro de sí entre sus matones en el pasado, pero salvo algunos " _experimentos_ " con Pansy, carecía de experiencia sentimental.

Ese hecho era el que lo tenía la mar de nervioso, desconocía la verdadera intimidad entre dos personas que se querían y se respetaban.

Y su sabelotodo se había ganado algo más que un chiquillo todo asustado y tembloroso.

Él, un Malfoy, hecho un manojo de nervios.

Le gustaba ese nuevo yo, porque estaba mejorando, dejando atrás al niño arrogante y despreciativo que había sido.

¡Cómo quería a Hermione!

Y ella le correspondía con toda su alma.

Que el Señor Tenebroso esperara su turno, porque ese día era suyo y ni siquiera él podría arrebatárselo.

En ese momento, le tocaba levantar la vista; bajando el libro, compuso una radiante sonrisa y Hermione se la devolvió.


End file.
